


No Place I'd Rather Be

by AshREvans



Series: Final Fantasy XV Fluff and Smut [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Oral Sex, Smut, fluff for the first two, smut at the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: Four years have passed since darkness fell and Noctis disappeared into the Crystal. He made a... sort of home for himself in Lestallum. He lives with his roommate, who spends most of her time taking care of the apartment that they share while he's out and about in Hammerhead, going on hunts and things like that. He's lived with her for nearly three years now, enough time for him to become protective of her. But when she decides that she wants to go on hunts too, that she wants to leave the safety of Lestallum, Prompto refuses to let her.





	1. Chapter 1

Four years…

It’s been four years since the prince disappeared and the world fell into darkness. Everyone… moved to Lestallum when the daemons came. There was no other safe place. At least Lestallum had power and light, enough to keep the daemons at bay. Everyone started to believe that the King of Kings would never return, that the world would stay shrouded in everlasting darkness, the scourge of daemons never ending. 

I was one of them. 

Until I met Prompto. It was only a little less then a year after the endless night started. I had seen him around Lestallum before, helping out those that were left out on the streets because they couldn’t find someone to live with or because food was scarce. I had always wondered what kind of idiot would give up food like that, and gil when he could use that to make sure he survived. 

But then I met him. 

It was only by chance. I was walking down the alleys to the market place, hoping there was something new there to eat. It was all the same, but it was enough. With the money I had stockpiled, I bought enough for me to eat and I started back home. On the way back, just outside of my apartment, I was jumped by a man who barely looked like a man. There was no meat on his bones, he was completely emaciated. I froze in my tracks when he held the gun to my face. 

“Drop everything and go,” he said, pulling the hammer back on the pistol. 

I was scared. Too scared to move. All I could do was stare at the barrel of the gun and wonder is this how I’m going to go? In the alley in front of my apartment, alone, nothing to leave behind to even prove that I was alive here. Then I heard another click and felt an arm drape over my shoulder. 

“Now, is that any way to treat a lady?” said a voice next to me. 

I turned my head to see the blond man called Prompto who I thought was stupid for giving food and money to people when he himself didn’t even have a place to stay.

“P-Prompto!” The man said, his hands on the gun shaking. “I-I didn’t know you were in town!” 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Prompto said, a devilish smirk on his face. “Is that any way to treat a lady?” 

“N-no,” he said and slowly lowered the gun. 

“Thats a good boy,” Prompto said and lowered his own gun. He reached into the satchel next to him and pulled out half a loaf of bread before he handed it to the man. “I know you’re hungry, we all are. But this isn’t the time to turn against each other.”

The man nodded, tears in his eyes and bowed to Prompto. “T-thank you!” he said before he turned around and ran off. 

My rescuer then took his hand off my shoulders and looked at me. “Are you okay, miss?” He asked. 

I looked at him and for a while, all I could do was nod. “Y-yeah, thank you,” I said. 

“Good. Then I’ll be off. People to save, daemons to kill, you know how it is,” he said and started to walk off. 

Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed his hand. “W-wait. Let me thank you properly for helping me,” I said. “It’s the least I can do.” 

He turned and looked at me. “Sorry, but this knight already has someone that caught his eye,” he said. 

I shook my head. “Not like that,” I said. “You just gave your food to that man. You must me hungry. At least let me feed you.” 

Prompto opened his mouth, to what I assumed would have been to decline my offer, but his stomach growled. “Er… all right. If you insist,” he said. 

The rest is history really. When he came to town and I saw him, I would always invite him in for a meal. The idiot who gave his food to other people deserved to have someone look after him every once in a while. Almost a month after I started feeding him, I offered up my apartment as a place for him to stay. He was reluctant at first, but I told him that daemon hunters needed a place to sleep to better take out the monsters plaguing Lucis. 

So Prompto started living with me. Most of the time, it was just me alone in the apartment, as Prompto would usually hang around Hammerhead. A friend of ours, Talcot had told me that he was trying to impress “Miss Cindy” because he’s been crushing on her since he ran with Ignis, Gladiolus and the prince. Talcot told me a lot of their adventures before the world fell into darkness. I couldn’t get the stories from Prompto because he was never home and when he was… he didn’t want to talk about it. The thought of Noctis sometimes would bring his happy-go-lucky mood down and I hated to see him like that. So I rarely brought it up. 

Until I found a photo album laying out on the couch. Prompto had been out for a few days and I don’t even know how I hadn’t noticed it before. But there it was, with a note on the top. I picked up the small piece of paper and read it. 

 

_ _____,  _

_ Talcot told me you’ve been asking about my past and that you never asked me out of consideration for my feelings. So I thought… it’s time to show you just what happened before Noct was swallowed up by the Crystal.  _

_ Prom _

 

I sat down on the couch and brought the photo album on my lap. As I started to thumb through the pages, I examined each and every picture. I could just… feel the emotions behind them, feel the happiness the boys felt at the beginning of the album. As the pictures moved forward and I started to see Prompto’s adorable selfies with his friends, I felt my heart swell. Then… I reached the end of the album. The… seeing the man I knew as Ignis from the few times I met him when he first lost his sight… the pain he must have felt hurt me. The pain of seeing Prompto being stuck in the middle of Noctis and Gladio arguing after Ignis lost his sight… seeing all of it nearly brought me to tears. 

“It wasn’t all fun and games, but… I do miss them all.” 

I jumped. I hadn’t heard Prompto come in, but there he was standing behind me. He was leaning against the couch, his hands braced on the back and his head was scanning the picture my hand rested over. It was a picture of them with Talcot as a little boy, Gladio’s sister Iris, old man Cid and someone I didn’t recognize. 

“I’m so sorry, Prompto…” I said. “I can’t imagine how hard it is for you, not being able to hang out with them anymore.” 

“It’s… not that I can’t,” Prom said. “Its just that… it’s too painful for us to be around each other for long without Noct. As much as Gladio hates to admit it sometimes, Noct was the glue that held us together.” 

I closed the book and stood up. Leaning over the couch, I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. He slid his arms around me, hugging me lightly. I wasn’t even sure if he was comfortable with it, but… it was the only way I knew how to comfort someone who looked so… lost. 

“You’ll see him again,” I said. “I know you will.” 

For his sake, for the sake of the man I lived with and his friends, I started believing with all my heart that the darkness would end. 

*     *     *

“You’re not going,” Prompto said and leaned against the doorway of my room with his arms crossed. 

“I don’t think you have a say in that,” I replied. 

My back was to him and I was packing up a bag of necessities. Some provisions, a change of clothes, the gun Prompto taught me to shoot just outside the city where he knew it was safe, copious amounts of extra rounds. A flashlight. I tugged on the leather jacket I stole from his room once upon a time. He grew out of it and Cindy didn’t want it so it was just… sitting there. I had asked if I could have it and he said he didn’t care. 

“I’m your friend! I think I have every say!” Prompto said and straightened up. “You’re not leaving the city!” 

I turned and looked at him. The hard look he gave me didn’t phase me at all. It’s not that I’ve seen the look before, quite the contrary. Prompto was never harsh with me. When he was around, he was always joking around, trying to have a good time when he wasn't outside helping the people who lived on the streets. It’s just that I was determined to do my part in the battle against the daemons too. 

“How are you going to stop me?” I shot back. “Who’s to say that I don’t do this regularly when you’re in Hammerhead showing off to Cindy?” 

I didn’t say it harshly, but the look on Prompto’s face made it seem like I’d just slapped him. “You don’t… leave regularly, do you?” His voice got really quiet. 

I sighed and walked over to him. “No. This would be my first time leaving the city without you,” I said. “And going farther then just a couple of yards outside the gates.” 

“Can’t you please just stay here? Let the other hunters take care of it,” he said and put his hands on my shoulders, looking at me with determination. “There’s no reason for you to leave Lestallum.” 

I reached up and moved his hands off my shoulders and shook my head. “I can’t, Prompto,” I said. “I’m sorry. But I can’t just sit around and do nothing anymore. I want to do something to help and with your help, I finally can.” 

“You’re really making me regret teaching you how to shoot,” he groaned and sighed. “Just… promise me that you’ll be safe, that you’ll come home.” 

I nodded. “I promise. I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“Yeah…” he sighed and straightened up. “I’ll be waiting. There’s… something I need to talk to you about when you get back anyway.” 

I was halfway to the door when I stopped and looked at him. I narrowed my eyes at him a second. “If this is some kind of ploy to make me curious and keep me here, it’s not going to work. I’ll see you in a couple of days.” 

He walked up to me and simply gave me an almost bone crushing hug and a light kiss in my hair, something that he’s never done before. “It’s not. But I’ll be waiting. Come back to me.” 

My breath stopped and I looked up at him just as he let go and walked into the kitchen. “Er… right. Bye, Prompto.” 

He didn't say anything and I left the apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t supposed to happen. It was a stupid mistake. And if I hadn’t been distracted, it wouldn’t have…

 

_ My crew and I were tracking down an Iron Giant that was threatening the people near the outer walls of Lestallum. It couldn’t in to the city, but the people were still weary. The Big Three already had missions of their own, Prompto was headed to Hammerhead which is why he hadn’t come with me, Ignis was somewhere near Cauthis and Gladio had gone with Iris to Cape Caem. So we formed a ragtag ground of people from the city who were good with weapons.  _

_ We were nearing the target, creeping up on it. I pulled out the gun and the others grabbed their weapons and we all attacked. The fight was going well, we had the daemon on the ropes and were just about to kill it. I pulled my trigger on the gun to deliver the killing blow, but it clicked, empty. I cursed and dug into my pockets to pull out new rounds and reload.  _

_ I was too focused on the gun, I forgot everything that Prompto taught me.  _

“Never take your eyes off the target, even while you’re reloading, you’ll get yourself hurt.”  _ He had said.  _

_ I wasn’t looking at the beast, or where its weapon was. I didn’t even see the blow that knocked me back and sent me sprawling on the ground. The gun fell from my hands and I felt something warm and sticky run down my arm. Blood, I thought. I couldn’t even turn my head to check. Everything hurt and I stared at the blackened sky.  _

_ I didn’t even see it though as I started to lose consciousness. All that I saw was Prompto’s worried look as he made me promise to come home safely.  _

_ “I’m sorry,” I said as darkness started to obscure even his face. “I don’t think I’ll make it home tonight.”  _

_ Darkness took over and I was lost to the world.  _

 

Feelings started coming back, my toes first and then slowly up my legs and the rest of my body. I felt something heavy on me, covering my body. It was… comforting, like a big heavy blanket. It felt soft on my arm, the one that wasn’t covered in… were those bandages? I tried moving my fingers. They twitched and that was when I noticed that there was someone holding my hand. When my fingers moved, their hand tightened on mine and I felt a weight near my arm lift off the bed. 

“_____…?” The voice sounded pained, worried, but I recognized it immediately. 

I tried to open my eyes, move my lips, say his name, apologize for getting hurt so badly, but I couldn’t. I moved my fingers again, tightening my hand around his, squeezing it. He returned it and it felt comforting. 

“Come on, open your eyes,” he said and I felt his hand move some hair away from my face. “I know you can do it.” 

I tried again. My eyes opened slowly, the light in the room blinding me and I closed them again, my eyebrows knitting together. 

“That’s it,” he said and put a hand on my cheek. 

I turned my head into his hand and opened my eyes again. Blinking through the light, I finally started to see colors and figures and Prompto’s face materialized before me. His eyes were raw and puffy and it looked like he hadn’t had a good nights sleep in days. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice came out raw and hoarse, like I haven’t used it in almost as much time as Prompto hadn’t slept. 

“Shh,” he said. “Don’t talk. You’re okay now, you’re going to be fine.” 

His voice shook and he bowed his head. His hand squeeze mine painfully but I didn’t have the voice to vocalize my discomfort. I looked around the room, trying to figure out where I was. It didn’t take long for me to realize that I was in my apartment. I made a move to take my hand out of his and sit up, but the second I gathered my hands underneath me, Prompto stopped me and sat me up with his own strength, leaning me back against the headboard. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said and stood up. 

He walked to the door and looked back at me, almost like he was trying to make sure that I was still there and awake. He was barely gone a minute and when he came back there was a glass of water in one hand and an old pad and pen in the other. 

“The doctor said that if——when you wake up, depending on how long it took you, you shouldn’t talk for a couple of days so we’ll have to communicate like this for a while,” Prompto said. 

I nodded and took the glass of water and took a good drink before I reached out for the pad and pen. 

_ How long was I out?  _ I wrote and showed him the paper. 

“A couple days I think. Counting the hours I’d say… about five days?” He said. 

_ What happened? _

He read the note and sat back on the chair, looking at the edge of the bed. “The mission you were on went sideways, they told me. You got hit by the Iron Giant and were knocked back. Broke your leg, your arm was cut nearly clean off, but they managed to fix it. You were unconscious and barely alive. Talcot left to find me in Hammerhead and we came here immediately. I didn’t want to keep you in the hospital, it was already overcrowded, so I brought you back home.” 

I looked down at the pad. Taking a deep breath, I started writing again, two words, before I showed it to him. 

_ I’m sorry. _

He glanced at the pad before looking up at me. “Why are you apologizing?” 

_ I worried you. I promised I’d come home safe and I nearly died. I… the mission didn’t go sideways. I got distracted. I was looking at the gun as I reloaded. I was hit then. _

I showed him the pad and I had expected him to scold me, but instead, he didn’t. He just smiled sadly and put both hands on the side of my head, moving it forward so he could place a featherlight kiss on my forehead. 

“I’m just glad that you’re alive and safe back inside Lestallum,” he said and let out a sigh before letting go of my head. 

That reminded me. I scribbled on the pad.  _ What was that thing you wanted to talk to me about when I got home? _

“It’s not important right now,” he said. “I’ll tell you later once you’re 100% again.” 

I frowned slightly, but didn’t press the issue. 

*     *     *

Days passed since I woke up and Prompto barely left my side. He doted on me like a mother hen and, while I liked having him around, part of me started to wonder why. After I had gotten my voice back and I was out of bed walking around, albeit with crutches, I asked Prompto about it while he was trying to cook in our kitchen. 

I hobbled my way into the doorway and looked at his back as he was watching water boil. “Hey, Prom?” I asked. 

“What’s up? Dinner will be a little while, but if you’re hungry now, there might be something in the fridge,” he said, not turning around and motioned to the side. 

I shook my head. “No, I wanted to ask you something,” I said and leaned against the door frame. 

“Sure,” he said, his voice slightly less chipper then it was before. 

“Why are you here?” I said. “It’s been almost a week and you haven’t run off to Hammerhead.” 

He turned his head and looked at me over his shoulder. “Why? You saying you don’t want me around?” 

“No, it’s not that,” I said a little hastily. “It’s just that I’m not used to having you around for more than a day or two at a time.” 

He shrugged and looked back at the water. “I just thought… you’d need help around the apartment while you’re leg is like that,” he said. 

Instinctively I looked down at my injured leg. Despite it being broken, there wasn’t enough casting material in the hospital to set it properly. So it was wrapped up with several layers of gauze and tape, two thin wooden planks hidden under the thin layer of material to keep my leg from moving. It worked well enough and it didn’t get in the way too much either. 

“I can take care of myself, Prompto,” I said and looked back up at him. “You know I can. At least around my own apartment. You don’t need to… stay here if there’s somewhere you’d rather be.” 

“That’s the thing though,” he said and finally turned around, walking up to me. “There isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be.” 

I blinked a bit and lifted my head to meet his eyes as he walked closer to me. “What about Cindy in Hammerhead? Won’t she get jealous that you’re taking care of your roommate like this?” 

“She’s already married to her work,” he said and put his hands on my cheeks. “Besides, I didn’t go down there to impress her. I was more… looking for advice, I guess.” 

“Advice?” 

He nodded and slid his hands from my cheeks to my shoulders. “Yeah, because… I wasn’t sure exactly how to do this,” he sighed. “And I finally gathered the nerve before you left, but then you got hurt and I couldn’t bring myself to do it then so…” 

I gave him a strange look, hyper aware of his hands on my shoulders. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn’t take my eyes off him. 

“What are you talking about, Prompto?” I asked. 

He looked up at the ceiling. “I might as well just… come out with it,” he said and then looked back at me. “I like you, like… a lot. Like more than a friend kind of like. Like… oh jeez… like I love you.” 

He was tripping over his words trying to get it out, but his eyes stayed fixed on mine. My breath flew from my body and I reached up to put my hands on his wrists, my crutches falling to the ground. I let Prompto’s arms keep me steady. Swallowing, I tried to find words to speak, but I couldn’t. 

Prompto seemed to take my silence as a rejection and he let go of one shoulder to reach down and grab my crutch for me. His expression looked so… broken and I realized that it was me that made him look like that the time. Before he had the chance though to grab the other I stopped him by putting my hands on his cheeks, looking at him. 

“I love you, too, Prompto,” I said. 

His eyes looked at me with a mix of disbelief, confusion and utter unrestrained joy. “Really?” He asked. 

I nodded. “Yeah, really,” I said and smiled at him. 

His arms were around me before I had a chance to think. My crutch hit the ground again and I slid my arms around him, returning his hug. It felt different then the other hugs we shared. Those were more… friendly. This one was tight, his face was buried in my hair and the way he was holding me felt like he never wanted to let go. 

But he did, just enough to place a kiss on my lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss started out gentle, slow, reserved. Like he didn’t want to do anything that would make me uncomfortable. His hand slid to the back of my head and held me there, but the second my hands tangled in his hair and pulled me flush against him, something changed in the gentle kiss. 

It turned hotter, heavier, more passionate. Prompto’s arm snaked around my waist and held me against him. I tightened my arms around his neck a bit and his mouth left mine. His eyes were filled with lust and his arms held me still. Without saying anything, his mouth started attacking my jaw and neck, leaving kisses and love bites. I gasped and fisted my hands in his soft blond locks, closing my eyes and tilting my head back to give him better access.  

He groaned and his hand fisted in the back of my shirt. “I never would have thought this would happen…” he said, his lips brushing against the skin of my neck as he spoke.

“That what would happen?” I asked, opening my eyes to have my gaze met with the ceiling of my apartment. 

“This…” he said and his mouth trailed up from the base of my neck to my ear. “You… me… you loving me back…” he nibbled at my earlobe and I gasped again. “I’m not sure… how far you’ll let me go but… I want all you can give me…” he moved his head to rest his forehead against mine and looked at me. “I won’t pressure you or anything, but… I’d like to love you, if you’ll let me.” 

I put my hands on his cheeks and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “We… won’t know what happens tomorrow… the next time you go on a hunt, you might not come back,” I said and kissed him again. “Time might not be on our side and I don’t want to waste it.”

Despite how innocent Prompto seemed, he knew exactly what I meant. He kissed me again, this one full of hunger and unrestrained lust. His hands slid under my legs and lifted them up, only for me to wrap them around his waist, holding onto him. Without breaking the kiss he carried me into his room and towards the bed. He only broke the kiss long enough to lay me gently on the bed before crawling on top of me, connecting our lips once again. 

His hands started roaming my body over my clothes, unassuming. He was gentle, even though the only part of my body still injured was my leg. Shivers went down my spine when his fingers brushed against the bare skin of my shoulders and arms. Today was one of those days where I wore his old leather jacket, the one he wore in the pictures he showed me of him and his friends. It was comfortable and after waking up in my room with him there, it made me feel safe. 

I gasped into the kiss when his fingers ventured down to slip under my shirt. It was just the barest of touches and his fingers didn’t delve farther then maybe an inch, barely brushing the skin, but after years of not having been touched there by anyone, the contact was exhilarating. Prompto took the my gasp as a chance to slid his tongue into my mouth, tentatively exploring the territory and I let him. He was a bit clumsy, but it was okay. It was sweet how he was just figuring these things out, much like me. 

I let my hands roam over his body, wanting to feel everything. My fingers traced over the muscle of his arms and drew patterns on his chest over his shirt. He groaned and pressed his head into mine more, kissing me harder. His hand under my shirt inched up more and I pushed the jacket he was wearing off his shoulders. He sat up a bit, breaking the kiss and shrugging his jacket off completely, taking his black and white patterned shirt along with it. 

“Sorry, I was getting a little warm,” he said and put his hands on either side of my head before leaning back over. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

I grinned up at him and shook my head, putting my hands on his now bare chest. “Not at all,” I said. 

“Good,” he replied before kissing me again. 

I returned it with all I had. My fingers traced patterns on his chest again, slow lazy circles, straight lines, zigzags… his skin was soft under my fingertips, marred here and there by thin scars. Trophies from his hunts. As my fingers moved along his skin, gooseflesh rose when my fingers touched certain spots and I took careful note of where they were. 

His hands moved to my back and slowly lifted me to a sitting position. Moving his mouth from mine he slowly slid his old jacket off my shoulders. I let him and his hands moved to the hem of my shirt. Before he did anything, though, he looked up at me, meeting my look with a questioning gaze. 

Instead of answering, I took his hands and closed them around my shirt, guiding them up. He took the hint and rid me of my shirt, leaving me in only my bra. Sitting back he just… looked at me. 

“Wow…” he breathed. 

I crossed my arms over my stomach, feeling overexposed despite the fact that I was more then willing to let him take me. “What?” I asked, feeling self conscious. 

He reached out and gently moved my hands away from my body. “I wish I had my camera on me,” he said and leaned in almost trancelike. 

My eyes half closed as I watched him move forward, my lips parting in anticipation. “You’re not taking pictures of me,” I said. “At least… not this time.” 

He stopped just before he kissed me and smirked. “So you’re saying there’s going to be more times I get to do this?” 

My eyes moved from looking at his lips to his eyes. “Yeah.” 

“And I’ll get to take pictures some other time?” Prompto asked. 

I swallowed. “As long as you don’t show anyone. Your eyes only, understand?” 

He smirked and slid his hand to the back of my neck. “It’s a promise,” he said and kissed me, pushing me back down on the bed with his body. 

I slid my arms around his neck. His body pressed mine into the mattress and I reveled in the feeling of his skin touching mine. It felt so good and I groaned as I clung to him. His mouth moved from mine and trailed open mouthed kisses along my jaw and neck. One hand went behind my back and fumbled with the clasp of my bra before he finally managed to get it off. I let him take it off me and toss it to the side. I sighed at the feeling of my bare breasts pressed against his chest, the restraints of clothing gone between us. 

His mouth trailed even lower until his face hovered just over my breasts. He looked at me a moment before he stuck his tongue out to flick over one of my hardening nipples. I gasped and moved my hands over his shoulders and down his arms, my left hand grazing over the fabric tied around his right forearm. I felt him smirk against my breast before taking the mound in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over my nipple again, enjoying the reaction I gave him the first time. 

This time, my hips lifted, grinding against him. I could feel his hardening cock through his jeans and the moan that sounded fueled me. Not to mention how the friction felt on my own sensitive core. Sliding my hands to his hips, I ground into him again and he moaned and lifted his head, eyes boring into mine. 

“I was trying to make this about you,” he said. “Since you’re still healing, but you’re going to make me go crazy if you keep doing that.” 

I smirked up at him. “Maybe that’s the idea,” I said and moved a hand to his cheek. “I don’t want you to take your time, Prompto. I want you.” 

He moved up my body, his sliding against me until his face was hovering over mine. “I think I might have to just oblige you then, though there was something I was planning on doing that…” he slid his hand down my body until it rested on the front of my jeans. “I think you might have enjoyed…” 

My breathing quickened as I was hyper aware of his hand sliding down my body and I bit my lip. “What was it?” 

“Patience,” he said. “You’ll see.” 

He kissed me as his hands moved to unbutton my jeans and slid them off, taking my panties along with them. Now completely exposed to him, I felt over exposed again. I pressed my thighs together, only to have him coax them open again. His hands slid up the inside of my legs starting at my knees before one ghosted over my core. I shuddered and threw my arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly against me. 

His tongue pushed into my mouth and the second he did, his finger slid along my folds, dipping between them until he found the bundle of nerves. I moaned and bucked my hips into his hand as he started rubbing his finger against it. Waves of pleasure surged through me and I clawed at his back. His fingers moved slowly, but it was enough to have me writhing underneath him. When his mouth moved from mine to kiss down my body, his name poured out of my mouth in moans and breathless sighs. 

He chuckled as he kissed passed my breasts, effectively ignoring them, seeming to have better ideas. “You’re going to make me go insane with that too,” he said. “Or wake the neighbors.” 

“Screw the neighbors,” I said. 

“But I thought you were going to screw me,” he said and the playful tone in his voice wasn’t lost on me. 

Despite the pleasure he was making me feel, I managed a breathless laugh and arched my back as his tongue teased my navel. Lewd thoughts filled my mind, like his tongue taking the place of his fingers. 

“Then get on with it,” I said breathlessly. 

“Ah ah ah, patience. I have to make sure you’re good and ready,” he said. 

He kissed even lower until his mouth was hovering over my clit. Anticipation burned through me and his finger moved from my clit and traced down to my entrance. My breathing sped up and every second he wasted not doing anything, the more impatient I grew. I opened my mouth to whine, but the second that I did, his tongue shot out and licked at my womanhood and his finger slid effortlessly into my entrance. 

My whine turned into a moan and my eyes closed while my hand shot to the back of his head, tangling in his hair. He did it again and I let out another moan of his name. His finger started to pump in and out of me. As he licked at my clit and moved his finger inside of me, he added another and used it to slowly and sensually stretch out my entrance, readying me for his cock. 

I was a mess. My breathing quickened, pleasure surged through me. I arched my back as a knot built up in the pit of my stomach as the pleasure grew. Prompto’s name came out in moans, almost like a plea, begging him not to stop, pleading with him to make me finish. He obliged me, even going so far as to add another finger, but his pace wasn’t enough to get me to finish. 

“Gods, please,” I begged. “Please, let me finish, Prompto, I need it.” 

He lifted his head. “Which would you rather,” he asked and gave my core a slow long lick, his fingers still pumping in and out of me. “To finish like this or with my dick inside of you?” 

I lifted my head and looked at him. “Can’t I have both?” 

He chuckled. “With such a needy expression as that, I think I’ll have to give my princess what she wants.” 

“Princess?” I laughed. 

“Shh. I don’t want to hear words,” he said. “Just sounds.” 

I didn’t get the chance to say anything more as his mouth connected with my clit again, licking and fingering me much faster then he had before. I gasped out and moaned, writing underneath him as the knot in my stomach grew and grew. It built up until finally it burst. I bucked my hips into his mouth and he road it out while I moaned his name. 

When I finally relaxed back into the bed, he lifted his head and cleaned off his fingers. He whipped his mouth before he moved on top of me. I was a panting mess, my hands sliding from his head to his shoulders. 

“You ready for me?” He asked. 

I simply nodded before I pulled his head down to kiss me. I tasted myself on his lips, but I didn’t care. His hands moved and I heard the sound of a belt buckle before the sound of his belt sliding through the loops of his jeans. He then slid off his pants and tossed them aside before positioning himself at my entrance. I could feel the tip of his cock against my still sensitive core and I shuddered. 

Slowly he guided his dick inside me, stretching me out even more. I dug my fingers into his back and I closed my eyes. It hurt but it also felt good, having him fill me up so completely like that. Once he was buried deep inside me, he stayed there, letting me get accustomed and comfortable. He whispered in my ear how much he loved me, how good I made him feel. His fingers ran through my hair and then finally, the pain was gone and all that was left was the desire for him to move. 

“Move,” I whispered. “Fuck me, Prompto.” 

He didn’t ask for confirmation this time. His hips pulled away before moving back into me. It wasn’t hard. It wasn’t fast. It was controlled, gentle, loving. He kept his pace and held me against him gently, whispers and moans of my name escaping his lips. I hugged him close, burying my face in his neck as his mouth whispered in my ear. 

We made love like that for some time, until Prompto’s thrusts started to get more urgent, needy, his moans louder. His hand slid down my body until his fingers found my clit. I gasped out and clung to him more as more pleasure surged through me and I felt the knot start to build up again. 

“Oh gods, Prom…” I said and arched my body into him. “I’m going to…” 

“Me too,” he said and lifted his head to look at me. “Gods I’m so close.” 

I looked at him and put a hand behind his head, fingers burying themselves in his hair. “Cum for me,” I whispered. 

“Only if you do,” he said and pressed his fingers against me more. 

I moaned loudly and pulled his head down to kiss me. The pleasure grew and the knot broke again, causing me to tumble over the edge as my second orgasm burst forth. My walls clamped down against Prompto’s cock, causing him to tumble over the edge as well, his warm seed filling me up. He rode both of our orgasms out, slowing his pace down to a stop. He broke the kiss and pulled out, slumping down on the bed next to me. 

Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead and his cheeks were rosy. I was sure I looked similar to him and I leaned my forehead against his lightly, looking into his bright blue eyes. His fingers brushed against my cheek before wrapping around my waist, pulling me into him. 

“Gods… I never would have thought…” he whispered and closed his eyes. 

“Thought what?” I said. 

“That I could feel like this, be this… happy while the world was falling apart around us,” he said. 

“Sometimes… you just have to find the small little patch of paradise in the flames of hell just to be able to get through it all,” I said and brushed my fingers against his cheek. “I found mine. And I don’t intend on letting it go.” 

“Me too,” he said and kissed me lightly. “Me too.” 

He yawned and I smiled, curling up in his arms and nuzzled him. I was just about to nod off when I remembered something important.

“Prompto?” 

“Hmm?” He hummed sleepily. 

“Did you leave the stove on before we came in here?” 

His eyes snapped open. “Oh shit,” he said and jumped up. 

He scrambled out of bed and rushed to the door. I sat up just in time to see him slip on my shirt and nearly fall on his ass. He managed to catch himself on his hands and ran into the kitchen. I heard him curse and then the sound of water splashing in the sink. 

“Prom?” I asked. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine! Just sorta… scalded my arm a bit!” He called back. 

I couldn’t help but giggle as he walked back into the room, still naked, but now his left wrist sported a new red mark on his arm. I held my arms open to him and he walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I took his arm and gently kissed the new burn mark. 

“How you manage to survive out there being so clumsy is beyond me sometimes,” I said and leaned against his shoulder lightly. 

He wrapped his arm around me and laid back on the bed, dragging me with him. “I have something to come home to,” he said. “So I make sure not to get into situations I can’t get out of.” 

I rested my head on his chest and traced designs over his skin again as he pulled the covers over us. “Just as long as you come back to me.”

“Always,” he promised. “Always… no matter what.” 


End file.
